


Runnin outta time

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: AU where everyone is born with a timer in their wrist that counts down until the exact minute they meet their soulmate. Most people don't pay attention to them, some people even get them surgically removed, but Castiel has practically worshiped his. Even so, he doesn't notice when the timer is at one minute, he's walking down a dark alley, and meeting his soulmate isn't exactly as sweet as he'd planned.





	

Castiel had always been, different. Everyone had always been mean to him, which really freaking sucked. They always called him a nerd, but the main thing that stood out was his timer. Everyone is born with a timer that tells them the exact minute that they meet their soulmate. Castiel's timer had a lot more time on it then everyone else's. They all met their person in high school, but Cas had already finished college but his timer was still ticking. It still had two days, and Cas was finally getting a little bit of hope. His brother Gabriel had gone on every dating site known to man, scheduling him for a date practically every ten minutes of the day that his timer would stop. 

"Please stop asking me questions. This whole thing is pointless." Cas said sitting on edge of the couch reading. 

"No, I'm not giving up hope kiddo!" Gabe said typing something into his laptop. 

"How exactly is having you set me up with a bunch of hookers having hope?"

Gabe closed his laptop and looked offended, "First of all, they aren't hookers, they're escorts. They have a little thing called class. Secondly, I'm pretty sure one of them is actually named Hope." 

Cas buried his face in his book. "What if I don't wanna go on the date with any of them?" 

"What! How could you not care about this!" 

"I don't know, you don't seem to care about your timer. You haven't even told me the amount of time left on it." Cas said tracing the edge of the timer. 

Gabe seemed a little anxious, "What, no! I'm not gonna tell you that crap! I care about my damn timer, but I'm not wasting my life on it."

Cas seemed a little curious, "Why are you wasting your life on mine then?"

"NOTHING! Time for bed bro bro." Gabe said walking off. 

Cas walked solemnly to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He tried to consider any possible reason Gabriel would have for avoiding his own timer. It could've been that he had had a girlfriend, Kali, and she stormed off when she realized his timer was still going. Ever since that happened, Gabe has avoided even having his timer showing. He usually wears a gold watch to cover it. 

The next day Cas woke up and his timer said, 32 hours: 46 minutes, and counting. He walked out of his room scratching at his eyes and asking, "Gabe? Is it supposed to stop counting days this early?" 

Gabe was in the living room and took Cas' wrist and read the timer. "I- I don't know. Why the hell is it doing that?" 

Cas shrugged and he and Gabe actually went around like normal for the rest of the day, and the next day was filled with annoying dates. Cas didn't like Anna, Hannah, Ruby, Lilith, or Meg. He liked talking to Charlie, but more as a friend than anything. 

When he was done with his last 'date' and his seventh meal from the whole damn day, he started to walk home. 

He looked at his timer, a little disappointed from the results of the day. He saw his timer read 1 minute, and he frantically looked around for anyone. No one was around, but he still didn't give up hope. He checked his phone, just to try to look cool. He immediately saw a headline that two men just murdered a woman in her home and were currently on the run. Cas read the fact that they were driving a black Chevy right when he turned down a dark alley. 

He was in the middle of nowhere right when two dark figures ran towards him. The shorter figure saw Cas' phone and pinned him to the wall of a building. 

He had bright green eyes and was just a little bit taller than Cas, "Give me your phone."

Cas handed over his phone as the taller man walked up, "I'm sorry, it's a long story, just we can't have you calling anybody." Oh god, these were the guys that murdered that woman, aren't they. 

Cas saw the lights of a police car shining from where the figures had ran up, the shorter one broke Cas' phone in half and said, "Yah, sorry ass hat, you're stuck with us." He dragged Cas away from the police cars and towards a black Chevy. 

Cas' eyes widened, "Y-you're gonna kill me a-aren't you?" He said as he was shoved into the back seat. 

The shorter guy sat down at the driver's seat and said, "No, don't worry about it." 

"I kind of feel like I should."

The taller man turned around with sad eyes and said, "No, trust me we aren't going to hurt you. It just takes awhile to explain why everyone thinks we killed that woman." 

"Why the h-hell would I trust you if I don't even know your names!" 

The taller guy still looked at Cas, "Well, I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

"Okay, I'm Castiel. Why are you dragging me along with you guys?"

Dean smiled in the rear view mirror, "Well sweetheart, I don't recall me meeting anyone else within the exact minute of 8:43, do you?"

"What?" 

Dean held up his wrist and showed a timer that had just recently stopped counting. "Hey, if you have a sister that's as cute as you can you set up Sammy? He's timer is pretty damn close to the final countdown."

Cas seemed a little worried, this  _murderer_ was supposed to be his  _soulmate?_ Why? Why couldn't he have been like Gabriel? Wait a second, "What's Sam's timer at, may I ask?"

"1 hour and 45 minutes." Sam said picking at his wrist. 

"Yah, hey we're gonna head back to the hotel, and I need you to not scream bloody murder, okay?" Dean said looking back again. 

"Okay, may I call my brother Gabriel?" 

"Yah sure, whatever. Make sure you call in a sister though!" 

*****

It was half an hour or so later and they were all talking about how Sam and Dean were monster hunters and they had tried to hunt down the werewolf that had actually killed the woman. Sam had walked out when Cas finally realized that he still hadn't called Gabriel. 

"Hey Gabe, I need to you to come pick me up." Cas said talking into a phone and looked over at Dean. "Or just drop some of my things off, either way is fine." 

The voice in the phone was a little static, "Whoa, why? Did it work out with one of the dates!" 

"No, I think I've gotten myself kidnapped. But my kidnapper is my soulmate, so I think I'm fine." 

Gabe's voice laughed and pretended to be disgusted, "Whoa dude, did NOT need to know you were into that shit."

Cas smacked his face into the wall and said, "Please just shut up and bring me my things Gabriel."

"Okay, okay."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"When you walk up try not to freak out Sam, he's outside and he's a little anxious. He's trapped at a hotel because he and his brother are suspected of murder and his timer is almost at nothing, just be nice, okay?"

"Okay." 

Cas hung up and handed the phone to Dean. "Do you think Sam's gonna be okay?"

"Yah, trust me, my little bro is-" Dean paused when he realized he couldn't really finish that, he'd seen Sam's reaction when Jess died. 

"What do you think his timer's at?"

Dean checked a clock on the wall and said, "I don't know, like two minutes." 

Cas nodded, a little sympathetic for his friend that he still knew so little about. 

****

Sam was outside trying to avoid losing his mind in front of his brother. 

 _One minute_ , one minute was all the time he had left to meet his soulmate, and he was trapped, at a hotel, in the middle of nowhere. 

He let himself slide down the wall behind him to where he was much shorter than normal but still standing, sort of. He wiped his face and looked off into the empty street. What if he didn't meet anyone? 

He thought this right as there was a flash of gold, and the next thing he knew, someone was all up in his face,  _kissing_ him. 

He blinked and the person was gone. He fell the rest of the way down the wall in despair, he finally lost his damn mind. But Gabriel showed up again with his head in Sam's lap, "Zero!" He said looking up at Sam with golden-brown eyes. 

Sam looked down, "Who are you?"

"Gabriel, but you're kinda cute, so you can call me Gabe." Gabe said with a lollipop in his mouth. "I heard you and that brother of yours are hunters," Gabe winked, "wanna a hot guardian angel boyfriend?" 

Sam smiled and laughed, "Yah, sure." He tried to say sarcastically, but he ended up realizing he was seriously okay with it. 

They both sat there awhile before Dean and Cas finally walked out to check on Sam. 

Dean seemed a little startled at the fact that Gabe was there, "When'd you get here? I didn't hear your car pull up." Dean said looking around the parking lot, "Where is your car?"

Gabe smiled, "Don't need one." He snapped and a bunch of Cas' belongings showed up. 

Dean looked over at Cas with understanding, while Gabe was talking to Sam, Cas was telling Dean about the fact that he and Gabe were angels. 

"Hey, uh, Dean-" Sam started but Gabriel interrupted.

"Hey Dean-o, I'm gonna go get to know your bro, you go ahead and stay with mine. You don't have to screw, but he can't go home!" Gabe said transporting himself and Sam to some honeymoon vacation resort in Hawaii. 

Dean turned to Cas and said, "Well, final countdown  _and_ annoying brother telling me to bang you, guess you're kinda stuck with me huh?"

*****

It was about a year later when Cas and Dean got married, after having to deal with Gabriel bragging about him and Sam getting a puppy for their wedding gift. The wedding was pretty extreme, of course this was because Gabe had helped planned it. Overall it seemed a little overwhelming, until Cas saw the timer over the alter. Dean wouldn't explain why it was there, but it was counting down, quickly. 

They said their vows and the attendees all heard the usual, "You may now kiss the groom." but Dean didn't.

Cas started to panic a little, what was going on? Why isn't anyone else worried about this? Why do I feel like they all know something I don't?

_BEEP_

The timer above them went off and Dean finally finished the wedding, everyone was cheering. Cas finally pulled back and asked, "What was that?" 

Dean smiled and said, "That's our anniversary of the final countdown." He said holding up a phone that said the same time it did when he and Cas met, 8:43. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
